WI: Oh no! We're Muggles!
by Charlotte Parkinson
Summary: A What If, in which several Harry Potter characters lose all of their magical abilities and must prove they are worthy of having their magic returned to them. Set in a Bahaman resort while celebrating Harry and Ginny's 5 year anniversary.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this story.**

-cue doomlike music-

**Chapter One: Party of SEVEN**

The sun was high in the Bahaman sky, shining down on all of the guests enjoying the luxuries of Stone Beach resort and theme part.

One guest in particular was basking in the sun's irresistible warmth. Hermione Jean Granger lay on a towel over the white sands of the beach, taking in the gentle sounds of waves crashing, kids laughing and gulls cawing at one another.

This had been the perfect vacation. A break from work was just what she needed. And who better to spend it with than two of her greatest friends, power couple Harry and Ginny. It also happened to be their 5-year anniversary. Hermione made a note to leave the couple alone as much as possible, so they could celebrate properly.

Hermione was just thinking of getting a drink when someone blocked her sun. "Excuse me." She opened her eyes and groaned as soon as she saw who it was.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Draco Malfoy said with a smirk. He stood directly on top of Hermione's towel, his half naked body soaked from his swim in the clear ocean water.

"Do you mind?"

"Yeah, I do." Draco replied, refusing to remove himself from her towel. "So," he spoke, shaking his perfect blonde hair out, sprinkling Hermione's bare stomach, arms and legs. "What blind moron let a beast like you in?"

"Still acting like a child, I see." Hermione muttered, beginning to get up. She pulled the towel out from under Malfoy's feet. He stumbled back.

"Going somewhere, Granger?"

"Away from you." She said, making for the hotel bar.

Already occupying a seat at the bar was none other than former Potion's master, Severus Snape. He was currently working on a glass of scotch.

He was entertaining himself by transfiguring the bottles of vodka, whiskey and rum. The bartender was becoming increasingly confused.

"Professor?" Severus cringed internally, wishing very much to disappear. The girl who recognized him took a seat next to him. He didn't even need to turn his head. He could see out of the corner of his eye who it was simply by her hair.

"Ms. Weasley, fancy seeing you here." He spoke with his deep, silky voice. It was obvious by his tone that he was anything but happy.

"It's Mrs. Potter now, actually." Ginny replied, sounding pleased. Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Indeed, and have you produced any offspring yet?" He inquired, making a mockery of the Weasley reputation. Ginny laughed, missing his jab at her.

"Honestly, Professor, you make it sound so scientific." Ginny's smile faded. "But no, we're not quite ready for that yet. Been doing a lot of practicing though, I can tell you that."

There was a moment of silence in which Severus could feel the ginger-haired girl's eyes on him. None of his students were used to seeing him in anything other than long, buttoned, black robes. He couldn't blame her for staring at his semi-long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his wife beater under an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt, his board shorts and sandals.

He emptied his glass and slammed it down. "Get on with it."

"Professor, what exactly are you doing in the Bahamas?" She didn't sound condescending, but rather curious.

"If you must know, I'm here with my godson and others for a much needed vacation."

"I'll say. Goodness knows how hard you worked all those years." An annoyingly familiar voice met his ears. He gritted his teeth and turned his head, watching as Harry Potter walked into view, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. She awarded his affection with a peck on the cheek.

"Mr. Potter." He nodded at the boy.

"Hello, Professor. I didn't even recognize you at first." Harry eyed the wizard up and down, before turning to his beloved wife. "Seen Hermione lately?"

"Probably sunbathing or swimming." Ginny replied with a shrug. Severus listened intently. So the Muggleborn was there too. Well, at least he wouldn't be lost for intelligent conversation if he got desperate enough.

At that moment, it seemed as though others had noticed famous Harry Potter's arrival. Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle swept inside looking particularly miffed at the Boy Wonder's presence. Severus smirked, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Harry Potter. What might have brought this young steed to a place of decency, I wonder." Lucius said, shoving his nose upward.

"Seriously? I'm shocked that someone like you would be caught dead in a place packed with Muggles." Ginny stepped forward, crossing her arms. Lucius sniffed, although it was a humorous sight to see someone as pompous as him in summer attire when everyone was used to seeing him with layers of furs and expensive silks.

"Begone, annoying twit and stupid boy!" Tom demanded, waving them off.

"Sorry, Voldy, but you have no power here. This is our vacation and I'm not going to let you ruin it." Harry stated simply, taking a seat at the bar and ordering a drink.

"Do not turn your back on me!" His chest heaved with indignance. "I killed you once, boy. I can do it again." Harry chuckled into his drink. He knew very well that Tom was as powerless as a child.

Tom turned to Lucius, who happened to be reaching for his wand. "Do something, Lucius!" The wizard aimed his wand at Harry, who was taking a shot of what looked like espresso. In an instant, a burst of flame shot out from the tip of his wand and onto Harry's beige shirt.

"Expelliarmus!" Came a shot from the entrance of the bar. Hermione stood there with a wrap around her waist, holding her wand out. Lucius's wand flew right into her hand.

"Typical Malfoy, always pouncing when their opponents back is turned." Harry said after Ginny poured ice water on the sleeve of his arm. "You owe me a shirt." He got up and took out his wand, stepping towards the white-blonde man.

Hermione strode forward and took a place next to Ginny. Draco stood next to his father. Everything was quiet for a moment as all eyes darted to check out the opposing sides. But soon the silence was broken by a loud shout of "Incendio!" by Tom, which just caused a wisp of smoke to billow out of his feeble wand. That one word sparked a shouting duel within the entire group of witches and wizards.


End file.
